I want you back!
by DegrassiGoddess
Summary: Eli and Clare getting back together!


I stood outside Degrassi doors, hoping to run into to Eli. I heard he had Imogen, but I also heard they had broken up. With so many rumors in this town, you can never tell. I stood. Waiting.

I seemed like forever, but it was only five minutes. I saw Adam walk towards me, but when I saw Eli, I gave Adam a look that said "I'm busy."

I noticed Eli was alone and that Imogen was inside, away from him. Not only a good sign, but a good time. (Writers note: No pun indented)I walked towards him. My breathing got shaky, my knees were wobbly, and my heart beated harder and harder.

_What if he doesn't want me back?_

_What if I still love Imogen?_

_What if I really am is past?_

But then I knew I had to suck it up and take my chances.

"Eli!" I yelled.

I saw him look at me, but he then scoffed and looked away.

I ran after him.

"Eli. Please." I said, chasing him.

"Can we talk? Please?" I grabbed his arm.

He lifted his arm up. He gave me a piercing horrible stare.

"Leave me alone Clare." It's a sad day when you know your boyfriend is serious when he looks you in the eye and say's your first name. Not you're last.

I let go and nodded. I had no choice. It scared me when he did this. I turned and ran, whipping the tears off my cheeks. I was balling, but I couldn't help it. I loved him so much. I saw Imogen come down the steps with her friends.

She shot Eli a quick look that showed she didn't really care about him anymore, and kept walking, heading towards The Dot or home I assumed.

I looked back over my shoulder. I turned and froze when I saw Eli running towards me. He ran to my side and held me. I could hear him breathe in my ear. I fell in love with him all over again.

He pulled back.

"Clare…" but Bullfrog pulled up.

"Eli!" he yelled. I flinched when he did. I hadn't gotten used to the fact that Bullfrog drove him now and that he had crashed his car for me on the night we broke up.

Eli grabbed his bag, a sad little look on his face. I could tell he wanted to talk some more. He gave me a quick look. "I'm sorry."

I looked down.

"I'll pm you." He said. I looked up and saw him smile. Just a little smile. He never smiled in public. Only with me, Adam, and his parents. Probably with Imogen too, but she was the past. This was the present. I smiled back, and waved my hand.

_**3:30 that night:**_

_eli-gold49: Hi._

_clare-e23: Hey…_

_eli-gold49: I'm sorry about today. I was a jerk. But what you said and did hurt. After everything I did for you…_

I sat and thought… He really did do a lot for me. He encouraged me to talk to my mom about my parents fighting, and even though they did get a divorce, it brought me and my mom a lot closer together. He also protected me on Vegas Night. He pushed me away from Fitz. Sure, it was a little thing, but it's the thought that counts. He also planned that trip… so we could get away. Plus he was always texting and calling. He wanted to see if I was ok, not to annoy me, even if it did. Plus, he crashed his car to prove his love to me, and I left him, sitting there, leg and neck cast, bruised everywhere, and I broke his heart. Like he wasn't already in enough pain.

_clare-e23; I know. I was a bitch. I can't I ever had the nerve to do something so horrible to someone I loved._

_eli-gold49: Using some hateful words, aren't we blue eyes?_

I smiled. I couldn't help but feel girly when he called me.

_eli-gold49: Can I ask you something personal? Just so I have the right facts._

_clare-e23: Of course._

_eli-gold49: Did you really sleep with Jake?_

My heart froze. I couldn't believe he was asking me this. When I broke up with Jake for Eli, he got mad. So he spread rumor's saying we had sex. Which as you can see, is totally untrue.

_clare-e23: You heard about that?_

_eli-gold49: Yeah. Adam told me._

I couldn't believe this. Adam too?

_clare-e23: Well they are just rumors. Rumors Jake started. He got mad I wouldn't have sex with him and that I broke up with him._

_eli-gold49: …. Is that why you were trying to get my attention at school?_

_clare-e23: What do you mean?_

_eli-gold49: You dumped Jake._

Damn. He could always see right through me.

_clare-e23: Eli…_

_eli-gold49: I get it Clare. I knew it all along. It's obvious. You can't keep your hands off me _

I couldn't help but laugh… he was so cocky in a humorous way.

_clare-e23: Smug bastard _

_eli-gold49: Wow, Miss . Little harsh aren't we? I think the words were looking for are handsomely confident _

I smiled. Not only at his whole message, but at 'were'. I had to work up to courage. Okay, I think I can do it.

_clare-e23: Eli I wanted to ask you something._

_eli-gold49: Yes._

I stopped. _'Yes.'_? Did he know what I was going to ask? I thought it would be a little easier to go straight forward with what I wanted.

_clare-e23: So, you'll take me back?_

_eli-gold49: Miss . I thought you'd never ask _


End file.
